


It Wasn't About Promises

by FireflyRhapsody



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grace Sharing, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Sexual Content, Some Fluff, Soul and Grace bond, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyRhapsody/pseuds/FireflyRhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't about the promises Michael made him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfictions in a long time, just never had the inspiration, but I'm going to try again. Probably going to start out small. I'm thinking of making this a multi-chaptered story, and the updates might not be consistant, but I'm not going to give up on this. I'm going to give it all of my effort. This is my first time writing a Supernatural fanfic, so I'm hoping it'll turn out okay. Enjoy~

It all started when Adam met Michael. At first he felt burning pain, the feeling of all that power being forced into his body, but it faded away as he was pushed to the back of his mind. He could barely sense the things going on outside his body, and constantly aware of the bright grace, pure and raw burning through his body. Adam felt like he was dreaming, barely there in his own body compared to all the power surrounding him. He could only think about the chance of seeing his mother again, but even his thoughts seemed so far away.

It was quick, a sharp agonizing pain that pulled him back into a state of control, he blinked his eyes, trying to grasp what was occurring. There was darkness and the feeling of falling quickly. He felt a hand in his and could barely see Sam falling beside him. He felt every bit of Michael's grace leaving his body to form beside him, and it burned, ripping at his soul. He couldn't tell if he was screaming and could only clutch Sam's hand tighter. Eventually, the pain subsided, but the fear still there. Where were they? What was happening? He wondered if he was crying, he couldn't even tell. Suddenly the feeling of Sam was gone, and it was just him and Michaels bright form falling. Adam couldn't even turn his head to see Michael. It felt like every bone in his body was made of lead. His soul felt like a weight, dragging him down farther and farther into the dark. Then he felt it. A hand, or something resembling a hand, grasped his. The brief feeling of comfort entered his mind, his eyes fluttering shut to savor the feeling.

Images of his mother reading to him before he went to bed, singing to him when he had a nightmare, all flashed before his eyes. He savored every memory, his chest tightening if an aching pain. All of sudden, it was as if time stopped, and he opened his eyes to see only darkness, but the sensation of falling was gone. He couldn't tell if he was sitting on any ground or if he was floating. It was almost if he was sitting in nothing and everything at once. He thought he could hear the sound of thunder and screeches echoing from the distance of where ever he was. The sounds were unlike anything he had ever heard before, and he felt the fear rise up in him again. He wondered if Sam was in this darkness as well.  _Sam?_  He tried to say, but he wasn't even sure if a sound came out at all.  _Sam?_ He tried to say it louder this time, but only the sounds from the distance and an overbearing silence answered him back. He curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees, burying his head into his arms, trying to shield himself from the darkness. 

He didn't know how long he sat there, it felt like centuries, or maybe it was months? The sounds he heard from the distance changed constantly. From thunder to the sound of a thousand swords clashing, they all brought fear upon him. Were the sounds getting closer or getting farther? He opened his eyes, raising his head from his arms, and looked up, wondering if there was any way out of the darkness he had been thrown into. He felt something dripping on his arms, and he shakily raised one of his hands up to his face to feel tears staining his cheeks. A broken sob that seemed to echo around him broke free from his body, and he finally released all the pain and sadness he had felt building up inside him. Once again, he lost himself in the pain and darkness, all sense of time lost to him. 

 _Adam?_ A voice echoing all around him. He jerked his head up, looking around frantically. Searching for the voice. Maybe he had imagined it? He finally saw it, movement in the darkness. It appeared to be coming towards him and he braced himself, ready for whatever was coming. Sam materialized before him, coming closer, relief evident on his face, but he looked different to Adam. He took in a shuddering breath when he saw all the cuts, bruises, and blood covering Sam. It became clear to him that the difference in Sam was that he looked a thousand years older. His eyes were shadowed and his shoulders seemed to hold so much weight upon them. _Are you alright?_ Sam's voiced sounded like bells to him, a relief, compared to the sounds still echoing in the distance. _I don't know._  He replied, he hadn't bothered to look at himself since arriving here. He jerked when he felt arms circle around him, pulling him into a comforting hug. _Where are we? What are those sounds? What happened?_  The questions kept rising up and Sam shushed him, pulling him closer. _We're in the cage. I said yes to Lucifer so that I could pull him back in here as well as Michael. I'm sorry you were brought down here as well, I never wanted you to suffer like this. You never deserved any of the things that have happened to you. I have the feeling that those sounds are from Michael and Lucifer fighting, but I'm not going to go and check, it's too risky._  Sam's arms tightened around him, his blood staining Adam's clothes, but none of this registered in Adam's mind. He closed his eyes, grabbing onto Sam and holding him close, relishing the comfort he was given. 

He knew he should be angry with Sam, hitting him instead of hugging him, but he couldn't bring himself to hate him. It was as if all the pain and hate he had kept in him was gone. _Don't leave me._ He whispered to Sam, clutching him like he was the only thing that was keeping him alive. _I'll stay with you for as long as I can. But those two can't fight forever, and when they stop, they will come for us. I don't know what will happen, but stay strong Adam. You'll always be my little brother, no matter what you think or say, you'll always be important to me._ Adam knew that was the best he was going to get, and he took it all because there was nothing else for him to hold onto. They sat there together, in the smouldering darkness, waiting for what they knew was to come.


	2. Facing the Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I've been having some problems lately and there was no time to write. I've had part of this chapter sitting on my desktop for ages and I finally managed to get some time to finish it. Enjoy~

He no longer knew how long they sat there for. It seemed like eternity and seconds all at once. He hated the fear that haunted him. He knew of no way to escape it. He could only clutch Sam tighter for the small comfort he was provided. Silence. It echoed all around, bringing with it a new tidal wave of fear that almost consumed him completely. 

 

The whisper of wings seemed to be coming from all around. A savage snarl came from Adam’s right side, where Sam sat, and then Sam was gone leaving a lingering warmth. He could hear Sam’s cry of surprise and then silence. Glancing around in panic, Adam did the only thing he could think of. Run. 

 

He leaped up, running with no destination. He couldn’t tell where he was going, only that he had to get away. He ran until he collapsed shaking. The tears returned, trying to drown him with the emotions that followed. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t take the fear, the pain, any of it. Adam gave up, no longer having any will to fight. He was weak and he knew it, he couldn’t lie to himself any longer. He had only wanted to see his mother again. He longed for a family he could never have. Then he had made the mistake of...no, he knew he was a fool for even falling for _Him_. A mistake for wanting love from a being that had only wanted him for the use of his body. Look where it had gotten him.

 

Curling up in a ball on his side, he lay there, waiting for his fate to be decided. He clutched himself tighter when the whisper of wings surrounded him. He waited, holding his breath, bracing himself for the pain he knew was coming, dreading the agony that would follow. When what felt like a hand landed on his head gently, he flinched, hoping it would all be over soon. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes, looking up at the figure above him. 

 

What could only be Michael's true form stood over him. His body was composed of a blinding white light that seemed to be alive with fire. He radiated a power that filled every inch of his very essence, it was almost too much for Adam to withstand. Adam’s eyes were then drawn to the six great wings branched off from Michael. Each wing made of the purest white with hues of gold and silver that seemed to appear and disappear with every movement of his wings. Trying to recover from the shock of seeing Michael’s form, he tried to gather himself up and prepare for his fate. 

 

_What are you going to do to me?_ He whispered unable to look at Michael. _I want to hurt you, destroy your soul bit by bit, then rebuild you so I can do it again. Yet somehow I can’t bring myself to do that._ Michael’s true voice rang out around him, shaking Adam’s soul to the core. Adam finally looked up at Michael again, blinking slowly in shock. What was going on, what did Michael mean? Michael’s head tilted to the side slightly, as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle. Slowly Michael’s hand reached forward and very gently touched Adam’s cheek. The touch filled Adam’s soul with a warmth that chased away the cold that had been slowly filling him up. He couldn’t resist leaning into the warmth, forgetting himself for the need of comfort that he desperately needed. 

 

_I wish you didn’t have to be here. You should be in heaven with your mother, you shouldn’t have been forced to join a war that was never yours to fight._ Michael picked Adam up and curled himself around him, as if he were shielding Adam from the world. He didn’t have any words to respond to Michael. A soft croon of comfort pulled Adam from his thoughts, and he realized he was crying again, unable to stop himself from shaking he curled up tighter, ashamed of being weak. _Rest Adam, I will watch over you._ He didn’t know why Michael cared, but he didn’t have the energy to question it. Sleep overtook him, and for the first time since arriving to the cage, he found some peace.

 

~~~~

 

Adam awoke to the sound of talking. _I’ve come for Sam and only Sam. I can not take the boy as well._ Came the voice of a stranger. Adam tried to see who the voice belonged to, but Michael’s wings shielded him from the surrounding darkness and the stranger. _You must take him. He doesn’t deserve to be here._ There was the rising presence of anger as Michael snarled at the stranger. Adam shifted, trying to peek through the soft cocoon of feathers, but Michael only held him closer. _No_ , came the voice again. _I will only bring one and the deal was only made for Sam. Michael?_ Adam question softly, _what’s going on?_ There was a shift of feathers, and Michael looked down at Adam in his arms and replied softly, _Death is here for Sam. I’ve tried to get him to take you as well, but I fear there is nothing I can do. It’s fine,_ Adam choked out, _I get that Dean cares more for Sam, after all they are brothers._ Another soft croon from Michael had him curling into the warmth he offered. _Get out of here, you’ve done enough damage,_ Michael snarled at Death and Adam choked back a sob. He felt like it was all hopeless. There was never going to be a way out. He lay there silently in Michael’s arms, trying to cope. 

 

_Why are you doing this? Why do you care? You’re an Archangel, I’m just some human, why am I worth the effort?_ Adam knew he sounded like a self hating brat, but what else did he have? _You misjudge your own soul Adam. You have a strength that makes you just as strong as your brothers. Yes, you are human, but I think I finally understand why my father cherished your kind so much. There is something unique about you. A strength that keeps you going when everything seems impossible. Angels are beings of power. We have always had this power. Humans only have their will and their will has given the strength to do great things. Your will is the equivalent of our power. We rely on our power while you rely on your will. In some ways that makes you stronger because our power can be taken from us, but while it can be broken, you will always have your will. I misjudged your kind, and all it took me to realize this was getting pulled into the cage by a human. I admire you Adam. You have a strong will, and while you may think very little of yourself, you are a lot stronger then you think._ Adam blinked slowly, trying to process all that Michael had said. 

 

_What makes me so special?_ He couldn’t help but ask. _Your soul called out for me the day you were born. I ignored it because I was arrogant. I couldn’t accept that a human was my mate, it seemed like a disgrace._ Adam flinched, but before he could say anything Michael shushed him. _When I was residing in your body, I felt all that you felt, I could see into the depth of your soul, and I knew that you were mine. A bond so strong is something to be cherished, it is rare for a bond between an angel and human to exist, but when it does, it is because my father has willed it to be so. I took something so powerful for granted when I should have responded to your call the moment I first felt it. I ask for your forgiveness for being a fool. I hope that in time, you would permit me to form a bond with your soul. I cannot ask you to accept me after all that has happened, but I ask for a chance to redeem myself._ Adam looked up at Michael, his mind working furiously, trying to figure everything out. _A chance?_ He asked softly. _If you would permit me so._ Michael responded. Adam really wanted to hate Michael, but he couldn’t. Not after everything. _If we ever get out of here, you may have a chance to redeem yourself. I want to hate you for what you’ve done, but I don’t think I can._

 

_Thank you Adam._ Michael responded, his voice full of gratitude. _I promise you, I will find a way._

 

And maybe, Adam found himself believing Michael, because Michael had given him something he had lost the moment he entered the cage. _Hope._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit cheesy. I'm serious, if anyone has any suggestions, please share them. Cause I wanna make this story as good as it can be.


	3. Sun Upon My Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at updating and I am so sorry about the long wait. I've just started applying to colleges and my free time has lessened, but the last thing I want to do is abandon this story. I'm going to try and update as often as I can, but sometime it might take a while before I'll be able to. And I'd like to give a special thanks to ShisoLeaf for reminding me to update this story. As promised before, here is the latest chapter. Enjoy!

Time passed and for a while everything was the same until out of the blue Adam, who was comfortably curled up in Michael’s wings hiding from the cold, sensed a change in the energy around him. **“** _Do you feel that?_ ** _”_** Adam questioned Michael. Michael looked up at the space above them, what seemed to be his eyes narrowed. _There is a crack in the wall of the cage. Left over from when Death came to collect Sam._

 

**_“_** _Can we get out of here through it?_ ** _”_** Adam felt hope fluttering in his chest. He longed to feel the warmth of the sun against his face again, he wanted to breathe in fresh air that was untainted from the poison that was hell. _We can squeeze through it, but we must do so without alerting Lucifer. I will have to seal it back up once we manage to get through the crack, but if Lucifer detects us and tries to follow us, I might not be able to fix the crack and there is a possibility he could escape._ ** _“_** _How did we not notice the crack earlier?_ ** _”_** Adam questioned. _It most likely grew after Death left, and I would have been unable to detect it at such a small size._ ** _“_** _Then lets get this show on the road, the sooner we can get out of here the better._ ** _”_**

 

Adam climbed out of the cocoon of Michael’s wings and stretched, his muscles aching in protest after being in one position for so long. He glanced up at Michael, who stood up and stretched his wings out before bending down and picking up Adam in his hand. _Hold on, this might hurt._ Michael rose into the air, his wings carrying him up. Adam let out a yelp at the sudden movement from Michael. He clutched Michael’s fingers tightly, unused to flying in such a way. They began to gain speed, and when Adam looked up, he could finally see the crack that Michael had been talking about. It seemed to be hanging in thin air, but as they grew closer Adam could faintly see a presence of a wall. Bracing himself for impact, Adam felt a gut wrenching pain in his soul as they passed through the crack. A cry of pain left Michael as his grace was attacked by the cage, trying to push him back in, but he pushed through the pain and kept going until they cleared the cage completely. 

 

Looking down from where they floated, Adam finally got a good look at the cage. It was a hideous thing, covered in symbols that he had never seen before and what appeared to be blood or some sort of black goo lined the outside of the cage. Instead of being a square like Adam had thought, the cage was shaped like a triangle. Each point had chains attached to it, keeping it suspended in the air, which reeked of burning flesh and he could faintly hear screams off in the distance. Pushing the sounds of screaming out of his head, Adam focused on the crack that was faintly glowing. _I must seal it before Lucifer realizes we are no longer there. Then we can finally leave here._ Michael flew back down to the cage and floated above the crack. Placing his hand over the tear, he pushed his grace into the crack, stitching it close until the cage looked like there had never been a breach in its walls. Adam glanced up at Michael’s face in worry when he noticed that Michael seemed to glowing dimmer. _Do not worry about me Adam, I shall be fine._ ** _“_** _But you d-_ ** _”_** Adam tried to protest but he was interrupted before he could continue. _Leave it Adam, I will be okay, now hold on to me tightly, this will most likely be a rough trip back to the surface._ And with a great beat of his wings, Michael shot up towards the surface leaving the cage behind without a backward glance. Adam clenched his eyes shut as they passed a soul getting tortured, unable to bear the gruesome sight that was hell. The air around them began to get thinner, less murky, and with one final beat of his wings Michael tore through the gates of hell.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Adam awoke to the sound of chirping birds, and no matter how corny it might sound, it was music to his ears. Sitting up from where he lay on the ground, he glanced around trying to find Michael but he was no where to be seen. “Michael?” Adam shouted, panic starting to set in. Even though Michael had been the reason he had ended up in the cage, Adam couldn’t bear the thought of being alone, and he had started to consider Michael as a friend, even though deep down he wanted more, but he quickly pushed that thought from his head, un willing to face it at the moment. _I am here Adam._ Michael responded in Adam’s mind, and that was when Adam realized that there was something else in his body with him. 

“What..why are you in my body? How are you not burning my soul to a crisp? Are you okay?” 

_Calm down Adam, I will be fine. I misjudged how complicated it would be to get back to earth, and I am too weak from the trip. Your soul remains intact because my grace is so weak, but unless we find me a vessel, I will burn out your soul as I grow stronger, and that is the last thing I want to do._

_“_ But where will we find you a vessel? I thought the only vessels you could use is the Winchester line?” 

_We will have to find a vessel that is close to your bloodline so that it may last while I search for a way to make it strong enough to withstand my grace._

“How on earth do you plan to do that?” 

_I am unsure, but I will find a way. If you do not wish for me to stay though, I will return to heaven._

“No, don’t go. I want you to stay, and I’m on board for helping you, but why didn’t you immediately return to heaven after we got out of hell? Wouldn’t you prefer that then being down here with us humans?” 

_I am willing to give humanity a try. I would like to see what makes Castiel and Gabriel like it so much. When I first saw your memories when I possessed your body, there was much that seemed so unimportant and trivial, but I wish for you to show me what makes humanity so special. My father loves you all for a reason, and if he deems you all important, then I will try to love your kind as he wished us to._

Adam honestly didn’t know what to say in response to that. It was a lot to take in, and now he had the mission of showing Michael what was so great about humanity. He wasn’t sure if he would be able succeed, but he would damn well give it his best. He couldn’t see what made him so special for Michael to want to spend time with him, but he was to afraid to address the thought at the moment. First he had to get out of the forest. “I don’t suppose you could fly us to the nearest town could you?” _I am afraid I lack the strength to do that at the moment. But from what I can sense there is a town near the mountains to your right. I am sorry that I am not of much use to you at the moment._ “It’s fine, I could use the exercise after being coped up in the cage for so long.” With a destination in mind, Adam began his long trek towards the town. Hoping that he would be able to get a warm meal in his stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that have been made.


End file.
